Ghenni’tiroth Tlabbar
House Faen Tlabbar, 3rd House of Menzoberranzan: Matron Mother of House Faen Tlabbar (Deceased, killed by Matron Kyorl Oblodra during Siege of Darkness) Matron Ghenni’tiroth Tlabbar: Female Drow Clr16; CR 17; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 16d8+16; hp 117; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 26 (touch 18, flat-footed 23); Base Atk +12; Grp +12; Atk +18 melee (1d4+6, Scrag-tooth) or +20 ranged (1d4+6, Scrag-tooth); Full Atk +18/+13/+8 melee (1d4+6, Scrag-tooth) or +20 ranged (1d4+6, Scrag-tooth); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Rebuke Undead; SQ Drow traits, SR 27; AL CE; SV Fort +15, Ref +14, Will +25; Str 11, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 18, Wis 28, Cha 24. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +4, Concentration +19 (+23 when casting defensively), Craft (Alchemy) +15, Diplomacy +12, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (Religion) +19, Listen +4, Search +4, Sense Motive +4, Speak Language (Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Goblin), Spellcraft +19, Spot +4. Brew Potion, Exotic Weapon (Scourge), Greater Spell Penetration, Lightning Reflexes (b), Negotiator, Spell Focus (Enchantment), Spell Penetration. Special Qualities: Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 27. Aura of Evil (aura equals cleric level); Rebuke Undead as 16th-level cleric 10/day. Spell-like Abilities (as 16th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8+1/7+1/7+1/6+1/6+1/4+1/4+1/3+1; base DC = 19 + spell level, 20 + spell level for Enchantment spells, caster level 16th). Deity: Lolth. Domains: Drow, Spider (Rebuke/Command Spiders as 16th-level cleric 10/day). Possessions: Silver Holy Symbol (Lolth), Faen Tlabbar House Insignia, “Scrag-tooth” +6 Dagger of Returning and Venom, Bracers of Armor +8, Faen Tlabbar Communing Plate, Periapt of Wisdom +6, Piwafwi of Charisma +6, Ring of Defense +5, numerous Elixirs of Love, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: White, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: Attributes in 2E Menzoberranzan boxed set listed as Str 11, Int 17, Wis 19, Dex 15, Con 12, Cha 16; modified for level and slight modification for new drow modifiers. She is listed as Clr16 in Menzoberranzan boxed set. Ghenni’tiroth had +6 Dagger “Scrag-Tooth” of throwing and venom, communing platter, and vials of Elixir of Love listed as equipment in 2E Menzoberranzan boxed set. Revision Note: All revised magic items were in 3.0E format, with changes mainly to price and prerequisite spells. Sources: Drow of the Underdark (2E), Menzoberranzan boxed set (2E), PHB 3.5, DMG 3.5, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3E), Magic of Faerun (3E), Player’s Guide to Faerun (3.5E), Underdark (3.5E), Epic Level Handbook (3E), and Dragon #290. And the Drow novels by R.A. Salvatore. Faen Tlabbar Communing Plate: This platinum platter allows the user to Commune with Lolth once a day. Moderate Divination; CL: 9th; Craft Wondrous Item, Commune; Price: 41,200 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Category:Drow Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth